


Afternoon Frolic

by flareonfury



Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse), Smallville
Genre: Community: crossovers50, Community: galorechallenge, Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-28
Updated: 2009-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe and Johnny finally get a break from saving the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Frolic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 40 Days of Drabbles for fehrplay pairing Chloe/Johnny. Also written for crossovers50 prompt Afternoon along with galorechallenge Challenge 8 prompt Chloe/Johnny - kiss &amp; bed.

"This is nice," Chloe murmured against his chest. Johnny chuckled lightly, Chloe grinned as she felt each vibration.

"I think it's a lot more then just nice," Johnny whispered, his fingers gently messaging Chloe's lower back.

Chloe glanced up at Johnny's pouting face and grinned. "Very true."

"How much longer do you think we'll have by ourselves?"

"Till we need to save the world from some obsessed villain?" Chloe asked, smirking. "Probably an hour."

Johnny grinned, wiggling his eyebrows; "Excellent, just enough time for another round."

Chloe's smirk widened as moved on top. "Are you sure we'll have enough time? I don't plan on being done with you an hour from now."

"Then I think someone else better take our place… because I'm not leaving this bed for anything." Johnny huskily stated before he quickly flipped them so he was on top.


End file.
